This application claims the priority of Application No. 103 25 654.7 filed in Germany on Jun. 6, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention is based on an air-conducting device for a motor vehicle. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to an air-conducting element for a motor vehicle, having an operating element and a flow-conducting element extending completely or partly over the vehicle width, by means of which operating element, the flow-conducting element can be displaced from a moved-in inoperative position into a moved-out operative position, and which flow-conducting element comprises an elastic and extensible material as well as, in the area of its free end, in a duct, a bending-elastic element which extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle and is displaceably accommodated in the duct.
From German Patent Document DE 101 60 748.2 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 2003/116996), which is a later publication, an air-conducting device of the above-mentioned type is known. It has an operating element and a flow-conducting element which extends completely or partly over the vehicle width. By means of the operating element, the flow-conducting element can be displaced from a moved-in inoperative position into a moved-out operative position. The flow-conducting element is made of an elastic and extensible material and has a duct in the area of its free end which extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle and in which a bending-elastic element is arranged in a sidable manner.
It is an object of the invention to optimize an air-conducting device of the initially mentioned type with respect to its function.
This object is achieved by means of an air-conducting element for a motor vehicle, having an operating element and a flow-conducting element extending completely or partly over the vehicle width, by means of which operating element, the flow-conducting element can be displaced from a moved-in inoperative position into a moved-out operative position, and which flow-conducting element comprises an elastic and extensible material as well as, in the area of its free end, in a duct, a bending-elastic element which extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle and is displaceably accommodated in the duct, wherein viewed in a transverse direction of the vehicle, the bending elastic element, at least in sections, is supported by at least one guiding device arranged in an area of a free end of the flow-conducting element with respect to a wall bounding the duct.
Further advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Important advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the bending-elastic element is displaceably guided with low friction in the duct when the flow-conducting element is displaced from the inoperative position into the operative position and vice versa. In addition to providing the displacement guidance, the guiding device also forms reinforcement in the flow-conducting element and accordingly provides a protective function against failure, for example, a tearing in the flow-conducting element from the free end.
In a particularly preferred embodiment the guiding device has a bending-elastic construction, whereby restoring forces are built up when the flow-conducting element is moved from the inoperative position into the operative position.
According to a further development the guiding device is constructed in a wire type manner and is wound in a helical line, such that a bending-elastic guiding device can be provided which is easy to produce and which, in addition, takes over the displacement guidance for the bending-elastic element.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention the guiding device is inserted into the duct and is supported on its wall. Thus, the guiding device can be inserted into the duct after the manufacturing of the flow-conducting element or can be placed, for example, injected or cast, into the flow-conducting element during the manufacturing of the flow-conducting element by breaking through the wall of the duct to project into the duct.
According to certain preferred embodiments, the bending-elastic element is constructed as a rod, particularly a fiber-reinforced plastic rod, which can be placed in the duct without high expenditures. The bending-elastic rod will then be supported at the guiding device, whereby the friction is avoided between the rod and the wall of the duct. The bending-elastic element may also be produced of a metallic material according to other contemplated embodiments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.